herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Roque Raltique
Jean Roque Raltique is a hero of Nadia The Secret of Blue Water. Personality Invention favorite French boy. 14-year-old, O type of Leo. First person "I". I lived with my aunt married couple to Le Havre. Dragonfly glasses and a bow tie is a trade-mark. The captain of the missing became father in merchant ship Elise Le Havre No. (Raul lock Lartigue) in the sea, and I want to look at the airplane that you have made. Crowded uncle and World Exposition went to the city of Paris, the story begins with the fact that I met Nadia . Dialogue is present in only all broadcast times in the main person. Someday put on a plane of self-made Nadia, is the goal that bring to Africa is her hometown. Self-invented the propeller aircraft, further improve it later. Finally, it was developed to model the pulse jet. Personality is easily liked by pure and honest a man, but a good-natured carefree, but in headlong type that becomes a straight line Once you've convinced, gargoyle also brave enough to praise. Also aggressive against women, we are actively approach to the glance and love the Nadia. According to the grandis, there is a feel of it because I lost early in the mother or Oedipus complex or the system controller. It's Drops to Electra. The disadvantage is the point and that too embedment to the mechanical, point dull in woman's emotions, such as tone deaf. And such as catch up in the flesh and blood of the foot to Mekakingu to runaway at breakneck speed, not in any way lower towards the body's ability not only the brain. His father in the middle story is attacked aboard the Neo Atlantis prove that he had died. But it was allowed to slide down death by gargoyle in his own also the last episode, and resuscitation by the force of Nadia and Blue Water. Game "~Inherit the Bluewater~" In order to story progresses in his point of view, in addition to there is a scene that recalled died in main similar his soul Nadia's mother (soul), and not die by how to proceed scenario, instead sometimes revive the Sofia game original character to. According to the epilogue, and Nadia 5 years ago (1897) at the time of 1902 to get married, the boy that was very similar to his own to glasses (CD drama in "AD1901" Nadia is called "Junior"), 1907 and further profit the first two children in a year time. Seems to have never cuisine that made According to the place where the person is told the Nautilus during boarding, but are depicted a scene to make, such as dumplings in comedy color is strong "island Guide". Aired at that time, apparently letter that "I want a boyfriend like Jean" had come a lot from the girls (Hidaka story). It is often a player character in the game. Nadia and the same 17-year-old in the theater version. It sends the day-to-day as usual of the invention spree. Basically, personality has not changed much, but slightly wild than the TV series. To be or mocking Nadia to jealousy to fuzzy, it is showing the margin when compared to the TV series. External link *Nadia The Secret of Blue Water Wiki Category:Cleanup Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Spouses Category:Good Vs. Good